7 Kisses
by Technicolourful
Summary: 7 kisses in the lives of Sirius/Remus. Take place in order from their 7th year.


**(A/N) I did this for a challenge in HPFC. It is unbeta'd again, as I would rather not bother my beta. If you find any problems, leave a review or PM me to tell me what to fix. Thanks for looking!**

* * *

7 Kisses

The first kiss was on a train platform. The steam engulfed Remus and Sirius, so they were completely hidden from view. It had been purely an accident. They were going to climb aboard the train with James and Peter, but Sirius stopped Remus. He had dropped the contents of one of his smaller bags. As Remus bent down to help, Sirius thought that his tawny hair looked very nice in the light of the station.

When Remus stood up again, Sirius tripped over his robes. Remus caught him, as he so often did. Surprised, Sirius pecked him on the lips and then hurried onto the train. Remus stared after him. He was rather confused, but found that he had enjoyed the short hiss. He picked up that bag that Sirius ended up leaving behind, and followed his friend.

The second kiss happened only months after the first one. They had both avoided the feelings that had arisen in the wake of that steam-encased kiss. But, neither could deny there was something _there._

During the Christmas holidays, both evaded the mistletoe religiously. It was on Christmas Eve when Remus found Sirius in an empty classroom, moodily writing swears with his wand. Remus didn't need to ask the cause of this; Sirius was usually unhappy on Christmas Eve, thoughts of his family temporarily invading the Christmas spirit.

There was mistletoe above his head. Sirius didn't notice until Remus pointed it out to him. He laughed it off. Remus put his arm around Sirius's shoulder, comforting. Sirius was the one who initiated the kiss, again, but Remus prolonged it. The time Remus left the room first.

Sirius watched him go with a sort of wistfulness. Only later did he realize that he had wanted Remus to stay longer.

The third kiss was, coincidentally, on Valentine's Day. Sirius convinced Remus to go with him into Hogsmeade, as James and Peter both had dates. Remus wanted to study for his NEWT's.

It was snowing. They braced the cold and wandered around the small town. Neither wanted to go inside, to be greeted by dozens of sickly sweet couples. They ended up sitting on a fallen log facing the shrieking shack.

They weren't sure what it was that was between them. A combination of coverse looks and little touches convinced them that they weren't just friends. Remus didn't want for them to be anything more. Homosexuality was frowned upon in the Wizarding Society.

However, looking at Sirius, with his gray eyes reflecting the snow, Remus knew that he loved the boy. He leaned in and kissed Sirius, who widened his eyes in surprise.

The snow fell too fast and thick for anyone to notice the two boys sitting on the log. This time neither boy ran away, choosing just to sit and think.

The fourth kiss was blue and sparkly. It was the second last day of the school year. They were sprawled by a secluded part of the lake. The water lapped against their toes. It felt nice and they kicked off their shoes.

Sirius ended up leaning on Remus's shoulder. Remus stroked his hair absent mindedly. The setting sun reflected off the water, hurting Remus's eyes. Remus looked down at Sirius. The dark boy had his eyes half closed. His dark black hair fell over his face, and rose with each breath. He looked so perfect then, the sun hitting his face just right, that Remus _had_ to kiss him.

He bent down and pressed his lips to Sirius's. The larger boy sat up and twined his fingers in Remus's hair. They sat like that for what seemed like a long time.

When they finally left the lake, silvery starts were twinkling into existence.

The fifth kiss was on Lily and James' wedding day. It was during the reception and both Remus and Sirius were a bit tipsy. They went outside to get some fresh air.

They leaned on each other, swaying to the music that was wafting from the open doors. The spirit of the wedding had infected both of them. Remus was smiling wispily. Sirius took Remus's hand; something that neither had done before.

Remus smiled wider at this bold move. Still attempting to keep up appearances he looked around himself, making sure no one was watching. When he was assured that no one could see them, he laughed.

Sirius unasked question was answered when Remus swooped onto him and kissed him with extreme vigor. Sirius responded with equal energy. They broke apart after a few wild minutes, both panting. Each had a happy twinkle in his eye; like a star.

The sixth kiss was on Halloween. Sirius was going to check on James, Lily and Harry. He had come to make sure that Remus was alright, first. They danced around each others;' questions. Mistrust mirrored in their eyes.

More than a decade of friendship couldn't deny the relief that they both felt at the sight of the other. Remus understood that Sirius was going, but he wanted him to stay.

Sirius held out his arms to hug his friend. Remus grabbed his face between his hands and kissed him hard on the mouth. Sirius responded hesitantly. There was a sense of urgency in that kiss. It was rough and tangy. When they broke apart, Remus wondered how Sirius could be the sneak. Sirius thought the same. The moment was broken by a clap of thunder. Sirius waved to Remus and faced the door, ready for what would come.

The seventh kiss said goodbye. It wasn't supposed to. It was supposed to be a beginning, crossroad, a bridge. It ended up a stop sign, a reminder, a closing.

It was raining. The clear drops mingled with the salty tears that slowly fell down both mans cheeks. After thirteen years of lies, betrayal and abandonment they were finally seeing each other again.

Remus was laughing. His laughs were choked, mixed win with the soft sobs and hitches in his breath. Sirius grinned. It was a big dog grin, complete with lolling tongue and pleading eyes.

The ghosts of years past haunted both their eyes. Sirius's gaunt face showed thirteen years in prison. It showed a man who had begun to disbelieve his own innocence. Remus's eyes glowed with a dull light. They told the story of a man much past his prime. A man who was shunned by society and had started to give up.

The two broken men looked at each other, sunny days and sleepless nights mirrored in each other's faces.

In one bold movement Sirius quickly pushed past the rain and pressed his lips to Remus's. Remus blinked back tears and rain to see the man who he still loved.

When they pulled back, both realized it would be their last kiss. They smiled in sync and walked back to Remus's flat.

***

Sometimes love doesn't show itself in big gestures and loud words. Sometimes love is found in seven simple kisses.


End file.
